


I need you

by Trashwriter_writings (Readerstories)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Trashwriter_writings
Summary: Anon: For the prompt "I need you"





	I need you

Hanzo Shimada is not someone who gets sick easily, and if he does, he has an even harder time admitting it. So when he gets hit hard with the flu, it takes him almost fainting in the common room and his brother physically throwing him into bed for him to admit yes, maybe he should rest. The rest of the team takes turns watching him, trying to get some nutrients into him. He drinks plenty of water, but can only get a couple of spoonfuls of soup down without feeling nauseated. But mostly, he is sleeping and left to himself.

A knock on his door wakes him from his restless sleep. He groans and waves towards the ceiling, a signal to Athena to open the door. The soft whoosh of his door opening, followed my the sound of spurs alerts him that this time it's Mccree that have come to check on him this time. The bed dips under the weight of Jesse when he sits himself down. Hanzo turns around slowly to face him.

"There ya are. Mornin'." Hanzo checks his bedside clock, it's shows 9:05 am in bright red letters. He groans and pulls the duvet over his head. He can hear Jesse's laugh, slightly muffled by fabric covering his head. Jesse gently pulls the duvet back down, Hanzo is too weak to put up much of a fight.

"Now, now, I thought ya would be happy to see this pretty face." Hanzo snorts, which starts a couching fit. Jesse pats his back while Hanzo tries not to cough up a lung. When he speaks, his voice is raw.

"I would rather sleep some more." 

"Aw, shucks, that hurts darlin'. But, since ya are awake, ya might as well eat sometin'." Hanzo gives the bowl on his nightstand one unimpressed look.

"I have had quite enough of soup the last few days." 

"Ya haven't had my soup yet, darlin'." 

"I doubt it will be much different than the others." Jesse picks up the bowl, steam steadily rising from the liquid within.

"Come on, give it a try." Jesse nudges his shoulder with the bowl, careful to not spill anything. Hanzo sighs.

"Very well." He takes the bowl, Jesse watches as he takes the first spoonful. Hanzo can't keep the surprise of his face. He can actually taste something, and it's _good._ Jesse chuckles.

"Told ya."

"What kind of soup is this?"

"Some kind of chicken soup, found the recipe online and added some of ma own spices. Normally they would have made your tongue tingle real good, but with your ruined tastebuds it's perfect to taste something." Hanzo takes a few more spoonfuls of soup before setting down the bowl.

"Thank you."

"Ya not gonna eat some more?"

"No."

"Come on Hanzo, ya gotta eat more if ya want to get better soon." Jesse takes the bowl, filling the spoon with soup and holding it in front of Hanzo. He gives Jesse a dry look.

"I do not need to be doted on." Jesse grins, and makes airplane noises with his mouth while moving the spoon back and forth. The look Hanzo gives him is drier than a desert and could kill a lesser man. Jesse meets the look with eyes glinting with humor. Hanzo sighs, and opens his mouth. Jesse feeds him most of the bowl like this, about 3/4 of it is gone by the time he has to stop Jesse so his stomach doesn't burst. It's the most he has eaten in days. 

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'll leave ya to rest, holler if you need anythin'." Jesse gets up, Hanzo isn't sure what makes him say it, but the words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

"I need you." Jesse freezes in his tracks for half a second.

"Now darlin', not that I don't find ya pretty and all-"

"Not what I meant you dirty-mined cowboy. What I meant was I need you to stay here and keep me company." Jesse sits back down on the bed, but Hanzo isn't happy quite yet.

"Lay down with me." Jesse seems to think about it for about two whole seconds before toeing of his boots and taking of his hat. Hanzo shuffles a bit backward, giving room to Jesse. As soon as Jesse lays down, he snuggles closer. Jesse puts an arm with a smile.

"Ya happy now?" 

"Mhm, you're warm." Hanzo mumbles into Jesse's sarape. 

"So are you." Jesse regrets those words when Hanzo put one of his hands on his neck, making him gasp.

"Fuck, I take that back." Hanzo chuckles lazily, already half asleep. Soon he's back in dreamland, breathing deep and even against Jesse. 

* * *

 When Genji arrives a few hours later with lunch, he is slightly confused by what Athena is telling him.

"Your brother and Mccree are currently sleeping, do you wish me to wake them?" Genji looks at the door, thinking.

"No, let them sleep." Genji answers with a smile. He'll let his brother have his peace, he can tease him about this later.


End file.
